herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tala Valkov
Tala Valkov had been trained from a young age to be a beyblader, even so far as being genetically enhanced to ensure victory. In the first half of G-Revolution, he was teamed up with Kai. In the second half, after discovering that Boris was the mastermind behind the BEGA league, Tala rallied his fellow of Demolition Boys in an effort to thwart Boris' master plan. Tala's Beyblade and Bit-Beast is Wolborg. Beyblade: 2000 Tala first appeared with Ian when the Bladebreakers attempted to enter Balkov's abbey to find Kai, knowing that Balkov would attempt to recruit Kai, using Black Dranzer. In the Demolition Boys' first battle in the World Championships, Tala beat the All Starz in seconds. From this battle the viewer sees that Tala is extremely powerful along with Wolborg. His victory is overshadowed, however, when Kai defected to the Demolition Boys after Boris offered him Black Dranzer. Kai beat all four members of the All Starz at once, and took their bit beasts. Tala doesn't like Kai in the Demolition Boys team, as Kai gets more attention from Boris and successfully beats 3 members of the White Tigers Team by himself without Tala and the remaining Demolition Boys. When Kai returns to the Bladebreakers, Tala, Ian, Spencer and Bryan destroy Black Dranzer and add the stolen bit beasts to their own bit beasts. Before the match Borkov ambushes the Bladebreaker's bus, as Bryan and Spencer defeat Max and take Draciel. At the World Championship in the final match, Tala faces Tyson. Tyson wins the first round despite Tala using Draciel and Dranzer's power. In the second round Tala transports himself and Tyson to an other dimension inside a giant iceberg. Combining all the bit beasts BIOVOLT captured, Tala easily beats Tyson. In the final round Tyson beats him and Tala shakes hands with Tyson after the match, ending Boris and Voltaire's ambition for World Domination. Between Season 1 and G Revolution After the World Championships, Tala and the Demolition Boys leave Balkov and beginning training in a base in Russia. Beyblade: G-Revolution Tala reappears in G Revolution, beating Spencer to qualify for the Tag Team World Championships, and picks Spencer and Bryan as members of the Blitzkrieg boys team. Kai, wanting to face Tyson, leaves the BBA Revolution and makes a deal with Tala to become his partner. In the Blitzkreig boys first match they face F Dynasty where Tala beats Julia and Kai beats Raul earning the teams first victory in America. In Rome they face BBA Revolution. Due to their coach Hiro Granger, Tyson wasn't battling in the match leading to Kai deliberately losing to Daichi. Tala however has trouble against Kenny but eventually wins. In the tie breaker Tala loses to Daichi after Kenny discovers the weakness of Wolborg 4. In Spain the team faces the PPB All Starz. Tala loses to Rick Anderson, who was angered by Max's loss to Kai, however Kai beats Rick in the Tie Breaker. In Egypt, Tala faces the Barthez Battalions Aaron. Barthez had equipped Aaron's blade with thread that allowed to ensnare Tala Wolborg however Aaron grew tired of cheating and didn't use the blade Barthez gave to him choosing to blade fair however he still lost to Tala. Kai would also beat Mihaeru. In the 5th round in Australia the team faced the White Tiger X Team. Tala beat Lee and was shocked by the new technique Kai displayed against Ray due to him not being told by Kai about it. Despite this due to this win the Blitzkreig Boyz team entered the finals with 4 wins and 1 loss. Before The BBA Revolutions match with the PPB All Starz in Australia, Tala asks Daichi to win because he wants to avenge his loss to Daichi in Rome. Due to BBA Revolution and F Dynasty tieing for the 2nd spot in the finals Tala along with the coach of each A while after Boris returns and forms BEGA. After Tala discovers this he along with Spencer and Bryan return to end BEGA. Along the way they reunite with Tyson and state their intention's. At the BEGA headquarters the three beat members of the training squad however Bryan and Spencer face top blader Garland and lose. Tala faces Garland and loses so badly that he is injured and rushed to hospital. Before this he inspires Tyson to face Borkov and BEGA. Mr Dickenson looks after Tala while he is in the hospital and while visiting him Tyson leaves Dranzer MS on Tala's side. Soon Kai,who also lost badly to a BEGA blader called Brooklyn, visits Tala and finds Dranzer MS and begins to practice to face Brooklyn. In Tyson's final battle with Brooklyn Tala awakens and gives Tyson Wolborgs power. This is noticed when Max (Who also gave Tyson) water attack turns to ice. Tala is last seen with Mr. Dickenson watching the friendly battle between Tyson and Brooklyn, when he shares a friendly smile with Kai.team agrees to the two teams facing each other to determine who faces the Blitzkrieg boys in the Finals. BBA Revolution wins and makes it to the finals.While Kai, Spencer and Bryan go to practice for Kai's battle with Tyson Tala faces Daichi while Daichi needs to stall for time while Kyouju fixes Dragoon. Tala realizes this during the battle and attempts to end the battle before Kenny fixes Tyson's blade. However Kenny is able to fix the blade and Daichi begins to attack Tala. The Battle ends in a draw and Wolborg and Strata Dragoon are too damaged to have a rematch. Kai faces Tyson in a intense battle which ultimately Tyson wins giving the BBA Revolution the championship. Beyblade & Bit-Beast Tala's beyblade and Bit-Beast is Wolborg. It is very strong being able to hold its own against a majority of beyblades and Bit-Beast's. Tala Backstory Tala's childhood backstory is originally planned to be one of the chapters in the manga. However, the editor forced the creator(Takao Aoki) to remove it due of general dark concept. Even though not in manga, it was novelized in Aoki's official website. *Tala's background story (In Japanese) *Tala's background story (English Translation) Gallery Neoborg Team.jpg|Neoborg Team wallpaperyuriy-yuriy-ivanov-23307719-900-1200.png talakai.png|Tala and Kai tumblr_lp0oyx0FlJ1qkoglso1_500.gif Tala, Bryan and Spencer of the Demolition Boys.jpg Category:Beyblade Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Manga Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Anti Hero Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mature Category:Leaders Category:Orphans Category:Rivals Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Elementals Category:Obsessed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Humanoid Category:Lethal Category:Antagonists Category:Berserkers Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Voice of Reason Category:Strategists Category:Charismatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Extremists